Bonds of Love
by animerose18
Summary: Set after the end of the series. Mimori is kidnapped and taken to the mainland. Will Ryuho choose his ideals or his heart?...
1. Prolouge

**Hello. This is my first Scryed fic so I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Scryed just the story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_It's been four years since then,_ thought Mimori as she took a break from her lessons. Four years since Ryuho told her to go back home to the mainland; four years since she had decided that she would stay here and wait for the day that Ryuho would come back to her. Ever since that day, she goes out to the spot that he left her behind every night and stands there for several hours, remembering the time they had together and waiting for the day he will finish his fight and come back to her. This night is no different as she goes to the cliff's edge and stands there, waiting and remembering.

"I miss you, Ryuho," says Mimori to the wind, "Please come back to me."

"If only I could, my dear Mimori," said Ryuho out of sight but no more than 20 feet away from her.

Ryuho has been fighting the mainland for the past four years, trying to keep the Lost Ground independent and free from their influence. The Lost Ground is slowly but surely becoming independent but they still need more time to grow. Ryuho has been supporting them by fighting off the mainland whenever they try to interfere. The fights are hard on him but he continues to fight so that Mimori stays safe and out of danger. On the days where he is not fighting he goes out to the spot where he left Mimori and watches her as she stands there and waits for him; longing to go there and comfort her.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the mainland had sent a spy to the Lost Ground to report on the movements of Mimori and on Ryuho. The spy has been there for two weeks without seeing Ryuho but it is on this night that he hears this exchange of words and finds the opening that he has been looking for. He quickly gets on his communicator and tells his superiors.

"Good work," said one man. "Report back to the mainland. You will be handsomely rewarded." The line goes dead.

"Finally, Ryuho," said a second man. "We have found your weakness. You will soon belong to us."

* * *

On to the next one! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Scryed. :( **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

As the sun rose, Mimori woke to find herself in her bed still fully dressed. _How did I get back to the house? _Mimori thought. _The last thing I remember is falling asleep in at… _Mimori didn't finish the thought for she felt the pain in her heart stab at her painfully.

"Oh Ryuho please come back," Mimori cried as silent tears ran rivulets down her face. She stayed that way for a while until she could finally compose herself for work. She quickly showered and dressed and headed for the schoolhouse to make ready the school lesson for the day. When she arrived at the schoolhouse, she set her books down on her desk and began to prepare the day's lesson. As she was writing down the daily words on the chalkboard, she heard a soft sound coming from behind her. She turned around and scanned the room. She saw nothing at first and figured that she was just tired and turned back to the board to finish her task. But then she heard it again and her hand stilled on the word she was writing. Her whole body froze for the presence she felt was not a friendly one. She felt a cold chill race down her spine as she slowly turned to face the evil presence behind her. When she finally saw what was behind her it wasn't what she expected to see.

"Hello Ms. Kiriyu," greeted the young man in front of her. Mimori instantly dropped her guard for the boy in front of her was Ken a young man in her class who had recently been found wondering around the Lost Ground a few weeks ago. Certain that she must be imagining things, smiled and greeted the boy.

"Hello, Ken," she greeted him. "How are you today?"

"Very well, Ms. Kiriyu," Ken smiled a bit bigger than he had been. "In fact I am very happy today."

"Really and why is that Ken?" Mimori turned back towards the board to hide the fact that she had felt that chill again when he smiled.

"Because today is the day we will be heading back to the mainland, milady."

"What are you talking about?" Mimori asked with a slight tremble in her voice. "What do you mean we, Ken?" When she heard no answer, Mimori turned back around to find that Ken had summoned his alter. Before she could even think to do anything, she found herself woozy and on the brink of unconsciousness. _Ryuho, please help me, _Mimori cried out before she lost all conscious thought, hoping that he would hear her silent plea.

Ryuho was back at his encampment eating his food and preparing himself mentally for the battle he would have to face today. However, when he tried to focus on the battle he found himself thinking of Mimori and the way she looked last night.

As always he found himself watching her bathed in the moonlight as she cried her silent tears. Ryuho sighed. Every tear she cried hurt more than the sharpest sword. Ryuho watched as she silently sat there and waited for him to appear to her when he had made no promise that he would do so. When she had fell asleep before she had gone home, Ryuho went to her and carried her back to her home and placed her in bed. Ryuho had the hardest time leaving her that night when all he wanted to stay with her.

Knowing that dwelling on these thoughts would not help him in battle, he put them from his mind, determined to focus on nothing but the day's battle. He broke up his camp and summoned the first stages of his alter, Zetsua. Just then Ryuho felt a sharp pain in his chest and his began to throb. Ryuho grabbed his head and knelt down from the pain. He then heard a voice in his head scream:

"Ryuho, please help me!"

* * *

Let me know what you think. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2

****

**Here's the next one. Thank you o0violetphoenix0o for your review. Hope you and others enjoy the chapter.**

**Remember: I only own the story not the characters.**

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_Knowing that dwelling on these thoughts would not help him in battle, he put them from his mind, determined to focus on nothing but the day's battle. He broke up his camp and summoned the first stages of his alter, Zetsua. Just then Ryuho felt a sharp pain in his chest and his began to throb. Ryuho grabbed his head and knelt down from the pain. He then heard a voice in his head scream:_

_"Ryuho, please help me!" _

**Chapter 2**

The voice echoed in his head for several moments; then as suddenly as the pain had hit him, it subsided.

"That was Mimori's voice," fear lacing Ryuho's voice as he slowly rose from the ground. The first time it had happened was sometime after they had first met. At that time it had surprised both of them but after a while it became as natural as breathing. The last time he had heard her voice in his head was the day he left her on the cliff. She had called out to him, begging him for the last time not to leave her behind. As much as it had pained him to do it at the time, he bid her a final farewell and cut off their mind link; or so he'd thought. The second he had heard her mental scream, he knew that the link had not been severed; only suppressed because he truly didn't want it to be cut.

Needing to know what was happening, he took off on Zetsuei towards the camp where Mimori was staying. Every second he traveled felt like an eternity but within moments he was at the cabin Mimori was staying in. Without knocking he opened the door and walked in straight towards Mimori's room. When he got to her room he found it pristine; nothing looked out of place and the bed was neatly made. It was obvious whatever had happened it hadn't been here.

He left the room and went in search of Tachibana, the feeling of dread spreading throughout his body. Leaving the cabin, he began a through search of every building and field in the area. The area was extensive but because of his connection with Zetsuei, it took all of 15 minutes to search through most of the camp. Every time he didn't find either Mimori or Tachibana, dread and anger began to overwhelm him.

Finally he reached a plain building that was a bit away from the others. There was a sign painted on the building that denoted it as the school house; there was no door on the front so he walked into the building. When he walked inside he knew why there was no door; it had been used as part of an alter power. Further into the building he noticed that Tachibana lay unconscious under what used to be a chalkboard looking badly beaten. He rushed over to Tachibana to see the extent of his injuries. Seeing that Tachibana had broken a leg he carefully found something to set it and took him back to the cabin. Several hours passed based before Tachibana regained consciousness enough to talk.

"Tachibana," said Ryuho trying to gain his attention. Tachibana groaned in pain before opening his eyes.

"Ryu..ho…" gritted out Tachibana. "Ryuho is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. What happened, Tachibana? Where is Mimori?"

"Ms. Kiriyu was… she was taken away."

"Who took her, Tachibana?" Before Tachibana could answer, a round of pain hit him. Seeing this Ryuho went to find some pain killers for Tachibana. He returned quickly and gave them to Tachibana; once taken he asked his question again.

"By who? Who has taken Mimori, Tachibana?" Knowing and fearing the answer to the question. Tachibana took a deep breath while Ryuho held his.

"The mainland…the mainland government took Ms. Kiriyu away."

* * *

Read on.. There's more... R&R


	4. Chapter 3

**Two chapters since they're short. **

**Don't own scryed just this story.**

* * *

Last chapter...

_"By who? Who has taken Mimori, Tachibana?" Knowing and fearing the answer to the question. Tachibana took a deep breath while Ryuho held his._

"_The mainland. The mainland government took Ms. Kiriyu away."_

**Chapter 3**

Hearing those words sent a raging inferno burning through Ryuho although the only things that betrayed it was a tightening of his fists and his eyebrows coming closer together. Knowing that racing off after Mimori would not the best idea, Ryuho took several breaths to calm his raging emotions and asked questions.

"Explain what happened exactly, Tachibana, sparing nothing." Tachibana pushed up to a reclining position and nodded his head.

"Okay, to start Ms. Kiriyu teaches over at the school and every morning she goes there early to set up that day's lesson before coming back to make both of us breakfast; this usually takes her about 45 minutes. Today, she left as usual but when I didn't smell breakfast cooking after I had finished dressing, I knew something was up. I immediately went running over to the school, hoping I was just imagining things. I was almost there when I heard Ms. Kiriyu scream." Tachibana grimaced at the memory, then continued, "I ran through the door, calling on my alter at the same time and found a young boy named Ken standing on the other side of Ms. Kiriyu's desk. I ran to him and asked him what had happened to Ms. Kiriyu. Before Ken could even answer, three men with alters came into the building and answered for him. They said that Ms. Kiriyu was just sleeping for a while and that they were going to take her back to the mainland. I immediately stood ready to fight them off telling them they could not take her away. However, before I could make a move, I was paralyzed from head to toe. I looked at the men trying to see who had done this and found that they were all smiling at Ken. Ken came to stand in front of me and stick his tongue out at me before running over to the three men. Struggling to move, I tried to move to Ms. Kiriyu to stop them from taking her but the paralysis was too extensive; they took Ms. Kiriyu and sent me flying into the chalkboard breaking my leg in the process so I couldn't follow them. They left and I lost consciousness."

There was a silence as Ryuho digested all of the information; hating himself even more for leaving her because he knew why they had taken her: to stop him. Having lost so much time already, he knew that without knowing which direction they were going, he would lose even more time looking.

"Tachibana, where can I find Kanami?" He knew that Kanami would be able to take care of Tachibana as he healed and, using her alter power, would know where he could find Mimori.

"Kanami? Kanami is living at a farm about 50 miles to the southwest."

"Thanks, Tachibana. I'll be back by morning with her so rest as much as you can in the meantime."

"Thank you. Ryuho, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."

"No, it's not your fault." _I am to blame for leaving her, _thought Ryuho before leaving Tachibana to rest. He walked over to the cliff where he had first left her and looked into the setting sun. After a few moments, he called forth Zetsuei and took off in search of Kanami; opening up their mind link and he told her, _I'm coming for you Mimori, please wait for me!_

* * *

Goodness what drama! Let me know what you think! R&R


End file.
